


Рождество в Стране чудес

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время рождественской вечеринки на Бейкер-стрит, 221b Лестрейд начинает флиртовать с Молли Хупер. Воу-воу, парень, полегче! Тебя ждёт сюрприз!<br/>Бесстыдный рождественский флафф после рейхенбахского падения и возвращения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество в Стране чудес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a Winter Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609075) by [kingaofthewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingaofthewoods/pseuds/kingaofthewoods). 



> Праздник к нам приходит)))

Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд никогда бы не подумал, что он когда-нибудь снова будет в состоянии пойти на другую рождественскую вечеринку на Бейкер-стрит, 221b, и всё же вот он, в очередной раз слушает Шерлока Холмса, играющего на чёртовой скрипке, как будто тот никогда не падал с крыши четырёхэтажного здания. 

На первый взгляд, кажется, что вообще ничего не изменилось. Квартира выглядит практически нетронутой, отвратительные эксперименты Шерлока разбросаны в контролируемом хаосе, но явное отсутствие имущества Джона – достаточный признак того, что это место всё же оказалось не столь успешным в своей битве против времени.

Есть и другие мелкие детали, отличающие именно этот праздник того, что был здесь три года назад. Шерлок, хотя по-прежнему выглядит шикарно и ухоженно, как всегда, кажется немного измождённым. Джон в своём традиционном рождественском свитере не делает ничего, чтобы согнать мрачное выражение со своего лица. Миссис Хадсон выглядит маленькой и хрупкой, и её взгляд следит за отчаянными движениями Шерлока, словно она не совсем уверена, что он не собирается снова исчезнуть. В этот раз здесь нет девушки Джона, но он пришёл со своим псом, и теперь мелкий пакостник начинает рычать на Шерлока, когда тот походит слишком близко к его хозяину.

Сам Лестрейд тоже не остался прежним. Он разведён, понижен в должности и чувствует настолько опустошённым, как будто прошли все десять лет, а не три. Тем не менее, он считает, что ни один человек не может быть слишком стар, чтобы оценить прекрасную женщину, когда видит её. Кстати, Молли Хупер оказалась единственным человеком из их печальной компании, которая, кажется, изменилась к лучшему, а не к худшему.

Это не значит, что она не была прекрасной женщиной прежде. Грег с нежностью хранит в памяти её маленькое чёрное платье, хотя очевидно, что она немного переборщила с украшениями для той рождественской вечеринки. Теперь, однако, она выглядит изысканно в коротком сером платье и зелёном кашемировом кардигане. Её волосы, зачёсанные на один бок, уложены волной, а её улыбка мягкая и уверенная одновременно. Одним словом, она цветёт.

Никто не может винить его в том, что он немного флиртует с ней. Ну, на самом деле – много.

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь сегодня, Молли, – говорит ей Грег, улыбаясь своей лучшей мальчишеской улыбкой. (И это всё ещё работает, хоть ему уже под пятьдесят.)

Её ответ обнадёживает. 

\- Э-э, гм, спасибо, – она хихикает над своим бокалом вина. – Так забавно, что мы снова встретились при тех же обстоятельствах, не так ли? Вы, наверное, никогда не думали, что будет ещё одно Рождество на Бейкер-стрит, после того, как Шерлок... умер... и… – Она колеблется, запоздало понимая, что именно она говорит.

\- Молли, – предупреждающим тоном говорит Шерлок.

\- Да, Боже, извините, – бормочет она и проглатывает вино. – Это всё мой рот. Его не остановить.

\- Всё в порядке, – уверяет её Лестрейд, немного посмеиваясь. – Должно быть, твоему рту все эти годы приходилось не сладко.

\- Что?

\- Ну, держать всё в секрете. Должно быть, приходилось часто прикусывать язык, – говорит он и вопросительно смотрит на её губы.

Она нервно захихикала:

\- Да, именно…

\- О, ради Бога! – Проворчал Шерлок с другого конца комнаты. – Лестрейд, прекрати заигрывать с ней!

\- Шерлок! – Сердито шипит Джон. – Он может заигрывать с кем хочет!

\- Спасибо, Джон, – огрызается Лестрейд. Он раздражён и немного огорчён, потому что флирт работает лучше, когда он лишь подразумевается, а не отрыто объявлен. – Кроме того, Молли не против, не так ли? – Ну, по крайней мере, он надеется, что всё именно так.

Молли стремительно краснеет, но, прежде чем она может ответить так или иначе, Шерлок снова прерывает их диалог:

\- Не имеет значения, против она или нет, потому что ты сегодня не сможешь затащить в постель Молли Хупер, – провозглашает он с ухмылкой.

\- Заткнись, Шерлок! – Перебивает Джон.

\- О, Шерлок, – возмущается миссис Хадсон. – Мужчина должен быть более деликатным.

Но Лестрейд в ярости. Что за грёбаный придурок! Не достаточно, что он выставил бедную Молли дурой, когда она в прошлый раз была здесь, он должен унизить её снова, даже после всего, что она сделала для него?! Грег не может подавить праведный гнев за неё.

\- Как ты смеешь говорить о ней в подобном тоне? – Рычит он. – Ты можешь хоть когда-нибудь не совать свой чёртов длинный аристократический нос в чужие дела?!  
Шерлок закатывает глаза. 

\- Я забыл, насколько глупым ты можешь быть, Лестрейд, – издевается он. – Посмотри на её руку! Это настолько очевидно, что даже ты не можешь пропустить это!

Вопреки здравому смыслу, он бросает взгляд на левую руку Молли, и там видит его – прекрасное кольцо, сверкающее на её безымянном пальце. Очевидно дорогое и со вкусом сделанное обручальное кольцо.

Молли застенчиво улыбается и поворачивает пальцы к Джону и миссис Хадсон.

\- О! – Радостно восклицает миссис Хадсон. – Поздравляю, дорогая!

Но Джон и Лестрейд смотрят на Молли и Шерлока с одинаковым недоверием. Шерлок ловит их взгляды и снова закатывает глаза.

\- Нет, Бога ради, конечно, это не я.

Молли хихикает. 

\- К сожалению, – говорит она Лестрейду, а её глаза полны веселья. 

\- Я бы не поставил тебя в неловкое положение, но… – Немного грустно улыбается он. – Что ж, хорошо.

\- Поздравляю, Молли, – говорит Джон, который искренне рад за девушку, но всё же удивлён. – Я рад, что ты счастлива. Он, должно быть, хороший парень.

Шерлок фыркает. Молли бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

\- Он… – Говорит она твёрдо, но тут же её лицо озаряется ещё одной яркой улыбкой. – Кто-нибудь хочет ещё выпить? О, простите.

Это её телефон. И её взгляд, когда она снимает трубку, говорит Лестрейду, что в этот раз у него действительно не было шансов.

\- Алло? Да, подожди ми…

Он смотрит ей вслед, когда Молли исчезает в кухне.

\- О, это так хорошо, – восклицает миссис Хадсон. – Она такая милая девушка, я рада, что она нашла кого-то. Он ведь хороший человек, Шерлок?

Детектив кривит губы так, словно он только что съел лимон. От ответа его спас звук шагов на лестнице. К изумлению Лестрейда, человеком, который входит в комнату, оказался не кто иной, как жуткий брат Шерлока – Майкрофт.

Реакция Шерлока оказывается мгновенной: 

\- Мы собираемся праздновать Рождество в кругу семьи?

Другой Холмс с презрением осматривает комнату. 

\- Если ты так этого хочешь, дорогой брат, – язвительно замечает он, сбнимая пальто и шарф. – Хотя я был бы признателен, если в следующем году празднование будет проводиться у меня дома вместо этой богемной лачуги. Добрый вечер, Джон, миссис Хадсон, инспектор Лестрейд.

Лестрейд кивает, не совсем уверенный в том, что такое развитие событий внезапно. Это уже четвёртый раз, когда он видит Майкрофта Холмса, и ему кажется, что четыре раза – слишком много. Он съёживается, когда Майкрофт вешает свои пальто и зонтик и беспрепятственно идёт через всю комнату, чтобы сесть на диван. Старший Холмс немного неуместно смотрится под жёлтым смайликом, но это, кажется, нисколько его не смущает.

\- Не думал, что Вы появитесь, – жёстко произнёс Джон. 

Очевидно, что между этими двумя мужчинами нет любви, и это правильно, злобно думает Лестрейд. Братья Холмс – возмутительные мерзавцы, обожающие манипулировать окружающими. Оба.

\- Я бы не сделал этого, – спокойно отвечает Майкрофт. – Пока меня не убедили в обратном.

\- Ты увидишь, что прибыл как раз вовремя, – произносит Шерлок, и выражение его лица говорит о нечестивом ликовании. – Лестрейд браконьерствовал на твоей территории.

Холодный взгляд Майкрофта скользит по Лестрейду.

\- Сейчас? – Равнодушно растягивает слова старший Холмс.

\- Да. И я мог бы добавить, что он делал это с большим успехом.

Взгляд, которым его сейчас изучают, можно охарактеризовать только как враждебное безразличие, и это на самом деле парадоксально. Несмотря на это, Лестрейд беспокойно сдвигается с места, где он стоит, и в недоумении поднимает бровь.

\- О, Шерлок, прекрати! – Раздаётся с кухни голос Молли. А затем и она сама возникает с новым бокалом вина в одной руке и стаканом виски в другой. Раздражение ясно написано на её прекрасном лице. – Хватит накручивать его.

Она пересекает комнату, садится на диван рядом с Майкрофтом, не касаясь его, но всё же слишком близко для того, чтобы это не означало ничего другого, чем то, что происходит, и вручает ему стакан с лёгкой улыбкой.

\- Спасибо, – любезно отвечает Майкрофт, демонстративно игнорируя гробовое молчание в комнате.

\- Это самое малое, что я могу сделать, после того как я заставила тебя прийти, – как ни в чём не бывало говорит Молли.

Джон шумно вдыхает свой бренди, и этот звук подобен пушечному выстрелу в гробовой тишине.

\- О, Боже, – стонет Молли.

\- Довольно, – говорит Майкрофт с усмешкой. – Джон, ты в порядке? Или какие-то проблемы?

\- Это Вы? – Бормочет Джон. – Вы жених Молли?

Шерлок закатывает глаза. 

\- Да, Джон, спасибо за констатацию очевидного.

Голова Лестрейда идёт кругом. Молли смущается, её рука, что не держит бокал, сжимает и разжимает бедро, которое подрагивает в такт со стуком её сердца. Грегу кажется, что лавина неловкости накрывает её с головой, и мысленным взором он может видеть все неуместные слова и заикания, которые обязательно проскользнут между этими прекрасными губами. Он готов раствориться в симпатии к ней и повторном смущении, но, к его удивлению, вспышки не происходит.

Майкрофт немного поворачивается к ней и склоняет голову, его слова легкомысленны, но во взгляде прямое указание:

\- Молли, я полагаю, ты... упоминала... ты подготовила подарки.

\- О! – Счастливо щебечет она, её внимание перенаправлено. – Да, подарки! Спасибо за напоминание!

\- Было бы трудно не напомнить, – ответил он, лукаво приподняв бровь. Молли фыркает и закатывает глаза, но когда она встаёт, чтобы идти к пакету с подарками, который она принесла с собой, её рука задерживается на колене Майкрофта. Жест выглядит так естественно, но так не к месту, что Лестрейд, пытаясь увидеть как можно больше, получает травму шейного отдела позвоночника. Видимо, это также граница терпения Джона.

\- Подожди, это что, правда? – Требовательно спрашивает он, усиленно моргая и качая головой из стороны в сторону от Молли и Майкрофта к Шерлоку, который демонстрирует отвращение.

Майкрофт приходит в себя первым. 

\- Проблема, Джон?

\- Нет, нет, конечно, нет, это просто... – Джон нервно смеётся. – Это просто ребячество, верно?

\- Я не часто веду себя как ребёнок, доктор Ватсон, – холодно отвечает старший Холмс.

\- Но… Вы и Молли Хупер? – Недоверчиво переспрашивает Джон. – В самом деле?

\- Это немного неожиданно, не так ли? – Хихикает в свой стакан миссис Хадсон.

\- Да, вот именно! Спасибо, – яростно кивает Джон. – Вы нас разыгрываете, не так ли?

Лестрейд перехватывает взгляд Молли. Кажется, что всё, что Майкрофт сделал, чтобы её успокоить, теряет силу. Она замерла, стоя неестественно прямо рядом с диваном, готовая замкнуться в себе в любую секунду. Лестрейд с неприязнью вспоминает о рождественской вечеринке трёхлетней давности. Кажется, что чем больше меняются обстоятельства, тем больше они сами остаются теми же: Молли Хупер суждено быть униженной на Рождество, хотя на этот раз, неожиданно, ответственность за это несёт другой человек.

\- Доктор Ватсон, если Вы закончили…

\- Неужели так трудно представить себе, Джон? – Печально прерывает его Молли.

\- Что?

\- Разве так трудно представить себе, что кто-то на самом деле хочет быть со мной?

У Джона достаточно порядочности, чтобы ощутить стыд. 

\- Это не то, что я…

\- Всё в порядке, тебе не нужно ничего объяснять, – Молли качает головой, а затем поворачивается к Майкрофту. – Я просто... Мне очень жаль, что я вновь «звезда вечера»... Я думаю, будет лучше, если я просто...

Она не заканчивает, просто поджимает губы, а в её взгляде проскальзывают боль и раздражение. Затем, нервно пошатываясь на высоких каблуках, Молли разворачивается к выходу.

\- Молли, – мягко зовёт её Майкрофт. Она останавливается в дверях и оглядывается через плечо. К беспокойству Лестрейда, Майкрофт встаёт с дивана, оправляя пиджак. – Доктор Ватсон не хотел быть жестоким, просто он очень недалёкий, – он медленно подходит к ней, и она поворачивается к нему лицом. – И я думал, что сегодня утром я сделал всё правильно, но теперь мне кажется, что просто слов не хватает.

С этими словами он протягивает руку и нежно гладит её по щеке, длинные пальцы скользят в её волосы, а потом он наклоняется и целует её в губы.

Лестрейд моргает, но картинка не меняется: Майкрофт Холмс действительно целует Молли Хупер. Поцелуй не слишком горяч, но он полон чувства, и Лестрейд спинным мозгом ощущает изменения в атмосфере комнаты. И, судя по всему, он не единственный человек, кому сейчас неуютно.

\- Майкрофт! – С презрением восклицает Шерлок, который с любопытством молчал на протяжении всей сцены. – Ты закончишь когда-нибудь? Меня сейчас стошнит.

Майкрофт в последний раз касается своими губами губ Молли, а затем надменно выпрямляется. – Завидуешь, братишка? Я знаю, что ты давно не практиковался, но тебе нужно повторить это на днях. В конце концов, таковы традиции.

\- Что? – Молли выглядит ошеломлённой.

Майкрофт приподнимает бровь и взглядом указывает вверх. Лестрейд следит за направлением его взгляда, и на самом деле, видит висящую над порогом веточку омелы.

Миссис Хадсон довольно смеётся, но Лестрейд слишком отвлекается на Молли и не уделяет ей никакого внимания. А та смотрит на Майкрофта с тихой, сияющей улыбкой, которая говорит больше, чем сотня слов.

Омела же сейчас полностью распродана, с удивлением думает Грег.

\- Если мы покончили с драмой, – надменно комментирует Майкрофт, – то думаю, что подарки ждут – не дождутся своего часа.

И, судя по руке, которая остаётся на спине Молли, когда она попадает в самый центр вручения подарков, её чувства полностью взаимны.

Ну, что ж, размышляет Лестрейд, опрокидывая свой стакан, в конце концов, в море полно рыбы.


End file.
